


Slumber Party

by FriendshipCastle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, T because someone is going through puberty and there are some swears, it's all supervised by world-weary adults it's not that frisky, slumber party!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those tense hours before the Chimera Ant attack plan goes into effect, it's apparently time to have an adorable slumber party.  With party games.  Traditional slumber party games.  You can see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber Party

Killua almost landed on Gon when he dropped into Knov’s Apartment Complex Nen construct. Gon was staring around with his mouth open. Then, only after Killua had thrown himself into a back handspring to avoid clipping Gon with his feet, Gon started running around the room.

“Killua, look at this! Killua! This is so cool! Where’s your skateboard, there’s so much space!” 

Killua smirked because of course Gon assumed he had brought his skateboard with him on a mission that was going to take place in a forest. “I don’t have it.”

“Aw! I could practice tricks here. Dang. Oh but look, look at the snacks! And there’s beds, look at—“ Gon suddenly froze.

“What is it?” 

When Gon turned around, Killua couldn’t help taking a few steps back. Gon looked as if his eyebrows were about to fly off his face with excitement. “Killua! This is a slumber party!”

“Huh?”

“Good fucking lord,” Morel muttered. He settled himself against the wall and lit up.

“What, slumber party, huh?” Knuckle said, bouncing to his feet. Beside him, Shoot stared at Gon with the standard expression people wore when they met someone so desperately, unashamedly earnest; _is this guy for real?_

“Yeah, a slumber party!” Gon said. “Mito-san let me have one for my birthday one year, it was great! She let me stay up past my bed time and the three of us played card games that were really hard to remember the rules for.”

“I love card games,” Knuckle said. “I have a deck with me, we can play them right now. Damn, I wish I’d known we were having a sleep-over, I would have brought Mystery Date.”

“What’s Mystery Date?” Gon asked.

Knuckle grinned proudly. “It’s a board game! You dress your character up and at the end you get to go on a date with a character who fits a particular archetype.”

“Ark-uh-type?” Gon said.

“A way of defining a person by classifying their characteristics into a pre-established category,” Shoot said quietly.

“Wait, so… Like Nen categories?” Gon asked. “So you go on a date with an Emitter or—“

Behind them, Morel started choking. Shoot gave him a horrified look; the other three ignored him.

“No,” Knuckle said. “It’s more civilian-based than that. You date the cool person or the surfer or the goth or the, uh, the person who dates a lot of people.” 

Morel wheezed again. 

“Or, here’s an example, I am a jock,” Knuckle said. “And Shoot is a nerd.”

“Whose Nen power requires a banking pamphlet discussing graduated interest on loans to explain?” Shoot murmured. “Remind me, I forget.”

Knuckle glared at him but kept talking. “I wish I’d brought it because it’s the best game ever.”

“It’s an okay game,” Shoot corrected him.

“No, it’s great.”

“I always end up getting a date with the, how did you put it? Person who dates a lot.”

“You’re a person who dates a lot,” Knuckle grumbled.

“Am I a jock?” Gon asked.

Knuckle and Shoot glanced at each other.

“Farm boy,” Shoot said.

Knuckle nodded. “You’re the farm boy.”

Gon blinked. “Oh. What’s Killua?”

“Cool guy,” Knuckle said. Shoot hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, he is cool,” Gon said, grinning.

Killua reddened. “Well, we can’t play Mystery Date because Knuckle doesn’t have it so what card games do you know?”

“We’re going to play card games the night before we launch an assault on the King?” Morel interrupted. “Seriously?”

“He’s right,” Knuckle said solemnly. “This isn’t the usual course for a slumber party. Usually it’s Truth-or-Dare, Never-Have-I-Ever, or Spin-The-Bottle.”

“I’m not playing any of those games with children,” Shoot said quickly.

“Yeah, good call,” Morel said. “Knuckle, you aren’t allowed to play either.”

“What? Why not?”

“I don’t want you telling these kids weird stories and scarring them for life.”

“Killua and I can just play against each other,” Gon suggested. “How do you play those games?”

“The first two are information-sharing games,” Shoot explained. “In Truth-or-Dare, a person either asks you to reveal a truth or perform some task depending on whether you pick truth or dare. In Never-Have-I-Ever you say something you have never done and the other person loses a point if they have done the activity you haven’t. The last game is, uh.” Shoot cleared his throat. 

Knuckle cut in, grinning. “You spin a bottle and kiss the person that the bottle points to.”

“We should play Spin-the-Bottle,” Killua said immediately.

“It’s not really a two-person—“ Knuckle began. One of Shoot’s spare hands clapped over his mouth. Shoot shook his head slowly, just once, when Knuckle glared at him.

“Truth-or-Dare sounds kinda fun,” Gon was saying. Then he cocked his head in thought. “Oh, but I guess Killua and I already know everything about each other. We don’t really need to play information games.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Killua said. “Where’re the empty bottles?”

 

 

\- -

 

 

Maybe children in normal families got The Talk when they were eleven or twelve or thirteen at the latest. Maybe they got a pamphlet on Your Changing Body and hormones and stuff. Maybe they learned all the things Killua was suddenly experiencing were normal and healthy. Maybe this actually wasn’t normal—and wasn’t that the scariest option Killua could think of? That he was some kind of weirdo for staring at his best friend’s ass all the time and quietly hating those green shorts that Gon had made himself? That was the worst possible option.

But Leorio had proved that there were people out there who weren’t even hiding their horny. Killua was at least keeping it in his basketball shorts. It wasn’t always easy, of course. Puberty had hit him like a freight train and he was becoming increasingly aware of how buff Gon was getting with all of this training. He loved and loathed Gon’s tank tops, just as he loved and loathed Gon’s short shorts. 

He really should have taken Kurapika up on their delicate offer to ‘discuss anything that was bothering him.’ They’d been discreet, and offered to sit with him and Leorio if he wanted ‘a cisman perspective,’ but Killua hadn’t been able to imagine talking about something like puberty at the time. He probably still wouldn’t feel comfortable talking about his dark, sweaty dreams or his blushes from nowhere. But he was getting desperate. 

And now he was glaring at a plastic bottle, playing a game he had no chance of losing. “So, do you want to go first?”

“Yeah, okay!” Gon gave the bottle a twist. It skittered, too light on a smooth floor. Gon laughed and chased it down. Killua leaned against the wall behind him and tried to look bored, tried not to twist his fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

Gon came back with the bottle, settled down cross-legged, and gave it a gentler spin. 

“Dang. Missed you,” Gon said. “Your turn.”

Killua reached out and made some desperate calculations. If he used this much strength, spun it from this angle, started it from here…

It landed on Gon. 

“Awww,” Gon whined. “You’re good at this, Killua!”

“It’s not hard,” Killua said. And then, privately, he repeated the words to himself in a kind of prayer, a promise for the future state of his pants. _It’s not hard…_

“Augh, I’ll have to focus! Okay, go!” Gon squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips.

Killua leaned forward, very aware of the fact that Morel’s eyes may not be visible but they were definitely directed at his and Gon’s corner. He pecked Gon’s lips with his own and then leaned away like it didn’t mean anything.

Gon giggled. When he opened his eyes, they were glinting with honest goodwill. “That feels silly.”

Killua shrugged. “Your turn.”

“Was that your first kiss, Killua?”

“…Yeah. Was it yours?”

“Nope.” 

“Wait, when did you kiss someone?”

“Back on Whale Tail Island. I’ve been on dates before, remember?” Gon spun the bottle. “Aw, missed again. Your turn.”

“Was that your first time kissing a guy though?”

“There weren’t any guys my age,” Gon explained in reasonable tones. “That would have been wrong. Mito-san told me, kissing people who aren’t related to me and who aren’t my age isn’t safe.”

“But there were girls your age?”

“Yeah, sometimes. On cruises and stuff. Your turn, Killua! Go!”

The bottle whirled. It stopped precisely.

“Dang it, you’re winning!” Gon screwed his eyes up and stuck his lips out again.

The funny thing was that kissing Gon was just feeling a lump of soft flesh with his mouth. There was no way grown-ups normally kissed like this; Killua had Seen Things. Yet somehow, it was still weirdly thrilling because the fleshy lump was attached to Gon. It shouldn’t have been exciting. It should have been terrible. Instead, it was terrible and also made Killua’s chest feel looser than it had in months. He felt like he was breathing more easily, like a crappy slumber party game kiss was akin to CPR. 

Killua leaned away again. Gon sucked his lips into his mouth, squinting with concentration as he took his turn. The bottle spun. It stopped with a wobble.

“Killua! I get a point!”

“Yeah, finally, wow.”

Gon stuck his tongue out in response and Killua had a wild flash of thought: _kissing with tongues???_

Then Gon was suddenly scrambling forward, one hand falling on Killua’s knee. His eyes were screwed shut but he hadn’t stuck his lips out as far this time. Maybe he didn’t even realize he wasn’t making that weird fish face this time. Whatever it was, he touched Killua’s mouth with his. Their noses bumped. Gon pulled away, eyes cracking open to reveal that innocent interest that was a permanent part of his personality. And then he bounced back to his spot and said, “Your turn, Killua!”

“How long are we playing for?” Killua asked.

“Ummmm… How about until I win? It’s like rock-paper-scissors, right? So I have to win more spins than you!”

Killua snorted. “We’ll be playing forever.”

“No,” Morel grunted from his spot against the wall. “You kids should get some sleep.”

“Surely they can play a few more rounds,” Shoot said quietly.

“Two more!” Gon yelled. He held up two fingers to illustrate his point.

Morel was silent for a moment. “Fine.”

“Okay,” Gon said, determination shining in his eyes. “I’m ready. I’ll win all of these! Three in a row, all right!”

Killua spun and claimed another kiss. At least Gon wasn’t smashing his mouth up all small anymore. It was still… strange. Too close in an unfamiliar way. 

Gon won his next spin, barely. The lid was pointing at Killua’s knee but Gon insisted it counted. Killua rolled his eyes and then watched Gon get closer and closer. Every kiss happened so fast. Time didn’t slow down just because Killua wanted to figure out what was so special about kissing. 

Killua blamed his own wavering thoughts for the way the bottle teetered in its spin when he took his turn. It spun too far. Gon laughed happily and moved with a purpose that showed he had figured out his own trick to winning. He flicked his wrist and the bottle blurred, slowed, settled, pointed directly at Killua. Gon yelped in victory.

“You figured out the trick,” Killua said. Unfortunately, he decided to say this at the exact same moment Gon tried to kiss him. Gon’s lips hit his teeth. Their chins slammed together when Killua jerked away. 

Gon wiped at his mouth. “Woops! Sorry, Killua.”

“S’ fine.” Killua was pretty sure Gon was incapable of embarrassment. Killua, however, could feel the heat of his face, the stares of the other men in the room. “Okay, we’re done.”

“Does that count as a kiss though?” Gon said. “It was kinda bad.”

“It’s fine,” Killua snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, slumping into the wall. “Go to sleep.”

“We have beds,” Shoot said.

“Killua doesn’t need to sleep,” Gon said.

Killua squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. “Yeah, but you do. So go to bed.”

“Oh, but Killua! I started the game so you have to finish it! Otherwise I have one more turn than you. That’s unfair.”

Since when did Gon get good at tracking turns? The kid couldn’t add double-digit numbers without overheating. Killua sighed and said, “I don’t care. Take a nap already.”

His eyes snapped open because Gon was abruptly _way too close_. And this was a slower kiss that before. Killua felt his heart beat a full four times before Gon pulled back and smiled at him cheerfully. Four complete heartbeats. 

It was almost enough time for Killua to understand why kissing was something he wanted to do more often. 

“You would have won anyway,” Gon said. He bounced to his feet and trotted off to get his bed set up. Killua tucked his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and buried his face in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write fic for this show for MONTHS but it is astoundingly difficult so here is this, there may be more if I end up salvaging something from the mess of my emotions.
> 
> I was going for categories ‘cool guy, nerd, jock, surfer, hick, goth, slut’ (which are definitely categories I made up because I have been sadly deprived of Mystery Date in my life) but then I realized this would devolve into these guys trying to explain what a slut is to Gon. And none of them want to teach him crude and unkind words.
> 
> Also, Emitter joke? Just me laughing at that?


End file.
